A Fateful Night
by Zarvonius
Summary: Set in the universe of Grease: Live! One night after graduation, the gang celebrates their freedom from school! However, as they drive home, things take a drastic turn for the worse when a drunk driver plows into them in a head-on crash. Will the Grim Reaper's harvest be bountiful? Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Fateful Night**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm night; the stars were out, and the T-birds and Pink Ladies were driving to Lover's Lane in the Pink Ladies' car, which was considerably roomier than Greased Lightning. Rizzo, who'd been drinking, let a sober Sonny drive. They'd been having a party at Frenchy's house to celebrate their recent graduation, and now they were going to do some winding down.  
"Hey did anybody else see Putzie jumping out the window?" Danny said as he bounced Sandy on his lap.  
"Yeah! What a goof!" Sonny exclaimed. "Also _another_ goof has his brights on. 'Scuse me while I turn 'em down." Sonny turned off his high beams for the approaching traffic.  
"Danny!" Sandy giggled as he started kissing her neck. "There are _people _around!"  
"Yeah, get a room!" said Kenicke. "Honestly!"  
"What? Nothin' you and Rizz don't do!"

Everybody laughed.  
When the car stopped at Lover's Lane, the after-party commenced.  
"You get nothing, Sonny," gloated Marty as she uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring herself a glass. "Hate to say it, but you _are_ the designated driver."  
"Hey, it's cool," said Sonny casually. "I got soda." He pulled out a coke and started drinking it.  
Sandy, who had changed since graduation, indulged in some of Marty's wine.  
"Yeah, drink it out of the bottle," Marty drawled. "Oh that's _real class_, Sandy."  
"Come on, live a little!" She passed it to Danny, who took a long swig.  
"Come on, this is the only bottle I got!"  
"Miss Maraschino," said Kenicke in a mockingly stern tone, "I trust you intend to share with the rest of the class?"

Marty groaned. "Come on…" she said pleadingly, finishing her glass. She took the bottle and scoffed. "Ew! Who backwashed in this?!"  
Everyone looked at Kenicke.  
"What?" he drawled indignantly.  
"_You _drink it!" Marty cried.  
Kenicke did so, smiling. "More for me!" he shouted jovially.  
Sandy, who was now pleasantly buzzed, was giggling as she and Danny started necking in a shadowy spot.  
"Come on, Marty," said Sonny gamely. "let's do what they're doin'!" The two stole off.  
Kenicke sighed as he walked towards Rizzo. "Rizz, there's somethin' I gotta tell you."  
"Yeah? What's that Nicky?"  
"Betty, I…"  
"Come on guys," said Danny, "let's go!"

By this time, the gang had been "winding down" for several hours, and they headed out, with Sonny driving, of course, being the only truly sober one.  
As they were heading back to Frenchy's to drop everyone off so they could go home and sleep off their alcohol, Doody took out his guitar and started to sing, albeit a bit drunkenly, a rendition of "Those Magic Changes."  
"God who's killin' the cat?" Danny asked mockingly.  
"Shut up!" Doody said with a scoff.  
"Geez," said Sonny, "_That_ guy's goin' awful fast."  
Frenchy gasped. "_And he's in our lane_!" she cried.  
"Shit!" Sonny swerved to the right, but the other car just kept coming.  
"God, is he _drunk_?!" Sandy fretted.  
"No, no, _no_!" Sonny shouted, gripping the steering wheel.  
Danny held Sandy very close, throwing himself on top of her. "_Sandy_!"  
Marty screamed and threw her hands up.  
Kenicke looked Rizzo in the eyes and cried, out, "Betty Rizzo, I wanna say that I lo…"  
_CRASH_!

A couple minutes later, a very dazed Doody groaned as he woke up. He found himself on the side of the road, a few feet away from the now mangled car. He dusted himself off, his body aching, and looked around. Marty was curled up against a nearby tree, shaking her head and whimpering.  
"French!" Doody called out. He saw her lying by the car and gasped. "God no," he muttered, running over to her. He turned her over, cradling her in his arms. "Frenchy," he said gently, shaking her as he caressed her cheek. "Come on Frenchy, come on sweetheart!"  
Frenchy groaned and opened her eyes. "Doody…?" she said weakly.  
"That's right," he whispered. "Stay awake, sweetie. Keep talkin' to me."  
He turned his head. "Help me!" he shouted. "Help us!"  
Frenchy gasped and started to softly cry.  
"Shhhh…" Doody whispered, holding her small frame closer. "Shhhh…"

Sirens could be heard in the distance as a police car spotted the flames coming from the car the other man was driving.  
"Sandy…" Doody could hear Danny groan. 'Sandy, they're… they're comin'. Don't… don't close your eyes, honey… they're coming…"  
Sandy managed a weak "Danny…" before falling unconscious.  
"Sandy," Frenchy whimpered.  
"She'll be okay," said Doody softly. "God, my whole body hurts… she's okay."  
Frenchy gasped, clinging to Doody's shirt. She placed her mouth near Doody's ear and whispered softly before her body went limp and she lost consciousness, "My real name… is Francesca..."

The paramedics arrived a few moments later, and Doody watched as his friends were placed on gurneys. That drunken bastard had quite possibly been responsible for the deaths of _eight people_! Doody's mind raced as a paramedic told the policeman who'd stopped originally, "Both drivers are dead. They died as soon as they collided."  
Doody fell to his knees. Sonny… was _dead_?! This couldn't be! At least that bastard who'd crashed into him and cut his life short had gotten what he deserved, he consoled himself.  
As soon as Marty heard the paramedic's voice, she raced over. "_What_?!" she cried.  
"Marty," Doody said softly. "Sonny… Sonny's gone."  
"Shut up!" she barked. "He's not!"  
"I… I'm sorry, Miss, but… he died as soon as he crashed into that other car. His head hit the steering wheel and…"  
"Marty?" Doody said frantically as Marty started to faint. He caught her and gently set her down. "Marty!"  
"We'll take her," said another paramedic.

"Meanwhile, are you okay?"  
Doody sighed. "You may want to check me out when the others are taken care of. I ache all over and I'm afraid something might be broken."  
"Alright."  
Doody watched the ambulances leave, one after the other, as a chorus of sirens filled the air. A paramedic looked him over and said, "We're going to take you to the hospital so a real doctor can look at you, alright?"  
"Sounds fine," said Doody. For his own sake, he hoped no one else died… he'd already lost Sonny… he couldn't lose anyone else… and he _certainly _couldn't lose his Frenchy! As he rode in the ambulance, Doody felt fear gnawing at his belly. _"I know I don't pray much,"_ he thought, _"But God, if you're up there… please let everyone else live. You've already taken Sonny… I can't let you take Frenchy!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The morning after the accident, Doody was still in the hospital. "You broke three ribs," the doctor had told him, "and your collarbone. It's going to be a while before you get out of here."  
He groaned in pain as he sat up. He was able to move around, but he was forbidden from strenuous activity… rightly so. He hurt all over! He leaned back on his pillows and sighed. "Damn it," he muttered. "I'm lucky to have walked that off."  
The doctor walked in a short time later.  
"Where are the others?" Doody asked.  
The doctor cleared his throat. "Well…" he said. "Francesca's woken up. We'll be keeping an eye on her."  
Doody sighed in relief. Hopefully Frenchy would pull through.

"Roger's still unconscious, and so is… I think his name's Kenickie? Daniel's woken up but he's not doing all that well, I'm afraid. Betty is in a coma… so is Jan. Miss Maraschino's up and around, she's just got a few cuts and bruises."  
Doody's eyes widened. That drunken asshole had put Rizzo in a _coma_?! "How's Sandy?" he asked.  
"She woke up last night, but she's still a little groggy."  
"It was a drunk driver," Doody explained.  
"I know," said the doctor. "He's dead."  
"That, I do know," said Doody, relieved that at least Frenchy had a chance.  
"I'm going to check on the others again," said the doctor. "Feel free to get up and walk… but no strenuous activities, alright?"

Doody's first order of business was food. When a nurse came in, he cleared his throat. "I need breakfast," he said, "so if I could please have some… I don't know… pancakes and bacon, that'd be great. And maybe some orange juice."  
"I'll bring it right over," she said cheerily.  
After he'd had his breakfast, Doody got up and went to visit Frenchy.  
"Hey sweetie," he said gently when he walked into her room. "How ya doin'?"  
"Oof… terrible," she groaned. "My head hurts."  
"Gonna live?"  
"Yeah." She took his hand and smiled. "Sandy's gonna be okay, I think."  
"Thank God… but when she hears about how Danny's doing…"  
"I know," Frenchy said thickly. "God, if he dies…"

"He… he won't," said Doody. "He can't. Sandy loves him too much."  
"Well, well," said a voice, "look who's up and around."  
"Hey Marty," said Frenchy brightly. "The doctor says I'm gonna be okay!"  
"But Sonny isn't…" Marty said sadly.  
"Hey…" Frenchy said comfortingly. "He's not sufferin' anymore, at least."  
"Yeah, but… but we just started dating… just when I found him, I lost him!" Marty started to cry, sitting in a chair next to Doody, who wrapped am arm around her shoulder. Marty buried her head in his chest, causing him to yelp in pain.  
She jerked back, gasping. "Oh! S- Sorry!"  
"I have broken ribs and a broken collarbone," he groaned. "Be _careful_." He held Marty gently, and she sobbed uncontrollably.  
"Sonny will always be with you," said a voice. Marty turned and cocked her head. "Hey," she said.  
The voice's owner, a young man of eighteen with brown hair who was wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, and a white T-shirt complimented by shiny, pointed, steel-toed boots.

"What're you doin' here?" Marty asked.  
"I was told you'd gotten in a bad car wreck," said the man, "and was hoping you and your friends were alright. It's a shame what happened to Sonny, but take heart. The drunk died."  
"He died?" Frenchy said. "Oof… not that I wish any harm on anyone, but…"  
"It's not for me to say where his soul resides, but… God is just."  
"You a preacher?" Doody asked.  
The man laughed. "No," he said, "I'm just insightful… or at least I like to think I am."  
"Aren't you one of Marty's pen-pals?"  
"That's me," he said. "She's actually rather nice."  
"Yeah, but social conventions won't let us be together," Marty said thickly.

"How are the others?"  
Doody told the man their fates, and he grimaced. "Poor Rizzo and Danny. I read some war stories about your group in Marty's letters."  
"Gonna go visit the others?"  
"Well, the others don't' know who I am, unfortunately. They're oblivious of me."  
Marty sniffled.  
"Sonny is still with you in your memories," said the man. "He can't be replaced, but… I hope you find someone else. I truly do."  
"Thanks," said Marty. "Maybe by that time I can be with who I want."  
The man chuckled. "Perhaps," he said encouragingly. "But for now, I should be leaving."  
"Wait a minute," said Frenchy.  
"Yes?"  
"Who are you, anyway?"  
"Ah! I neglected to introduce myself," he replied. "How rude of me! My name is Wilhelm." He shook Doody and Frenchy's hands. "Wilhelm Schwartz."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days had passed since the crash, and Sandy Young hurt everywhere, but she was alive, and would, as the doctor had said, make a full recovery. She groaned as she sat up. Her leg was broken, two of her ribs were broken, and more importantly, how was Danny?! He'd clung onto her like she was a life preserver during the crash, and that had saved her from the worst of it… but would he be alright? It was at this moment that Marty walked into the room.  
"You made it," said Sandy happily. "How's everyone else?" A thought occurred to her. "Where's Frenchy?"  
Marty smiled. "She made it!" she said brightly. "She's gonna be fine." Her expression darkened somewhat. "But Jan and Rizzo are both in comas. Kenickie woke up last night, so he's very groggy."  
"Marty," said Sandy very seriously. "Where's Danny?"

Frenchy and Doody walked into the room. "Sandy," said Frenchy sadly.  
"Wait… why is everyone so quiet?" Her eyes widened. "Where is he?" she cried. "Where's Danny?"  
"Sandy…" Frenchy said softly. "Danny's… he's not doin' well, sweetie. He's barely conscious, and he's been hooked up to machines, and…"  
Sandy shook her head. "No," she said defiantly. "Not Danny. He… he'll be fine, right?"  
Frenchy gingerly held Sandy's hand. "I…" She looked into her eyes. "I don't know."  
Sandy, who couldn't leave her bed just yet, wanted very badly to at least _see _Danny. "He… he's… gotta make it," she said thickly. "He _has_ to! I can't lose him, I love him too much!"  
"Hopefully, he does," said Doody. "We'd hate to lose him."

Kenicke walked into the room a short while later. "I heard what happened to Zuko," he said with a shudder. "I swear, if he dies… How's Putzie?"  
"Still out of it," said Frenchy, "but the doctors say he'll be up and around soon."  
"Wilhelm says hello," said Marty.  
"Who's Wilhelm?" Sandy asked.  
"Wilhelm's a friend of mine. He's a really nice guy, maybe you could meet him sometime."  
"Maybe so," said Sandy.  
The doctor walked in. "I've got a status update for you," he said. "Miss Rizzo's going to be undergoing surgery soon. We can't operate while she's in her coma; too dangerous. But after she's up, she'll be going under the knife. We know for a fact that Roger's going to wake up, probably soon. As for Jan… we have no idea."

"Please save Danny!" Sandy begged, wringing her hands. "_Please_!"  
"We're trying, Miss Young," said the doctor, "but we can't make any promises. He _is _a little better, and making progress as we speak. He's talking, albeit weakly. I _guess_ we can let you get around in a wheelchair, meanwhile. You will, of course, walk again, but not with that broken leg. You can see him, oh… later this afternoon, I think."  
Sandy groaned in slight pain. "I think these painkillers are wearing off," she said.  
"We'll give you another dose soon," the doctor consoled. "Meanwhile, at some point… you have to eat."  
Sandy wound up eating with those that could make it into the room, and when the meal was over, she moved into the wheelchair the nurse had brought with the food. "Let's go see Danny, huh?" Frenchy said brightly.

When they got to Danny's room, Sandy could feel her heart break cleanly in half. "Danny," she said softly. She took his hand. "Danny?"  
Danny managed a weak groan. "Sandy…" he groaned weakly.  
"That's right," she said thickly. "It's me!"  
"I survived the wreck," he said weakly.  
Sandy nodded. "Course you did," she said. "Or you wouldn't be Danny Zuko! You can't die."  
"Yeah, I can't… love ya too much."  
Sandy kissed his forehead, her breaths becoming shaky.  
"Hey…" danny said gently, caressing her cheek. "Why you cryin'? Don't… don't cry."  
"I can't help it," Sandy sobbed. "I can't stand to see you like this!"  
"Hey…" he said softly. "I'll live. You know me, I'm tough."

Sandy nodded, sniffling and managing a smile. "Yeah," she said, her voice cracking.  
"He's awake!" Frenchy said happily. "Putzie's awake! I left for a bit and went to see him, and… and he woke up!"  
"Hey," Danny said happily. "Yeah, that's cool."  
Sandy nodded. "I'll… I'll wait for you, okay?" she said as happily as she could manage.  
Danny nodded. "Yeah," he said.  
"I'll visit you again. Maybe you'll be up and around by then!"  
Danny nodded.  
She kissed his forehead and smiled. "I love you," she thickly. "So much."  
"I love you too," Danny whispered softly, smiling again.

The others left, and Sandy followed behind. "Guten Tag," said a voice. "You're a friend of theirs?"  
Sandy nodded. "I'm Sandy," she said. "Sandy Young."  
"It's good to meet you, Fraulein Young," said the man. The two shook hands. "I am Wilhelm Schwartz. I'm a friend of Marty's."  
"She mentioned you," said sandy.  
"It isn't crying you're doing?"  
"It's Danny… my boyfriend, he's… he was hurt really badly in the wreck."  
Wilhelm grimaced. "Himmel!" he said softly. "I hope he pulls through!"  
"I hope so too," she said softly as Wilhelm dried her face with his handkerchief. "And please… call me Sandy."  
"As you say, Sandy," he said, smiling. "He'll live, you'll see."

"I should probably get back to my room."  
"Would you like a push?"  
Sandy smiled at Wilhelm's chivalrous gesture. "Sure."  
As Wilhelm slowly pushed the wheelchair, the two talked.  
"So I'm going to university to be a lawyer," said Wilhelm. "After which, I have a job lined up at my father's law firm. He'll make me a full partner once I get some experience."  
"That's nice," said Sandy. "I'm thinking I'll be a nurse, maybe a teacher. Helping people is something I try to do often."  
"Philanthropy is good," said Wilhelm, "and my thing is cars. I do love tinkering with them. Why, I own a black BMW 507, 1957 with red leather seats. You should've seen it when I first got it. It was green, but very beat up. The paint was chipping off."

When they returned to Sandy's room, Sandy smiled a bit wider. "Hey," she said brightly. "Wilhelm, these are my parents."  
"Herr and Frau Young," said Wilhelm formally, bowing and clicking his heels. "Your daughter wanted some assistance, so I rendered it."  
"Sounds good to me," said Sandy's father. "Just be aware she's… taken."  
"Ich verstehe… I understand."  
"Oh _please_ let him visit me!" she pleaded.  
"Alright," said Sandy's mother, "as far as we're concerned, you can. We'd like to be outside the room when you do, but… yes."  
Wilhelm nodded. "Sehr gut… very well." He turned to leave. "Please, Sandy," he said. "Get well soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Kenicke, who'd been awake and ambulatory now for a few days, was with the others, at least the ones who were in reasonable condition, visiting Rizzo. Kenicke smiled as he held her hand.  
"Come on…" Sandy whispered.  
Frenchy held her breath, and Doody held Frenchy close.  
The doctor had said Rizzo was supposed to wake up from her coma today if things went well, and everyone was eagerly waiting.  
Marty sat on another chair at Rizzo's bedside. "Come on, Rizz…" she said softly.  
Kenicke smiled a bit wider. 'She… she squeezed my hand!" he said happily. "You… you awake, babe?"

Rizzo groaned, smiling as her eyes opened. "Hey, Nicky," she said weakly but happily.  
Kenicke kissed Rizzo's hand. "Hey," he said softly.  
"Am I outta here?" Rizzo asked hopefully.  
"You gotta have an operation," said Frenchy, "but you should be fine."  
Rizzo chuckled softly. "Yeah, here's hopin'," she said. "I can't croak, I'm too young. How ya doin', Sandra Dee?"  
Sandy giggled. "Fine," she said. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Rizz."  
"Yeah… so am I," said Rizzo. "But apparently I'm going under the knife."  
"Yeah…" said Frenchy, "I heard the doctor say something about internal damage that needs fixing." She smiled. "No big deal."

"Wilhelm's been visiting Sandy," said Marty. "The two are very good friends."  
"Wilhelm? Oh, you mean your pen-pal from across town? Your closest one?"  
"Yeah, the Kraut," said Marty. "He went to a different school, but he's heard of us. Been writing about you."  
"Did you write about the crash?"  
"Oh no, he actually read about it in the newspaper. At least, that's what he told _me_."  
Rizzo chuckled. "Bill's a good guy, it seems," she said.  
"He is," said Sandy. "He and I even went to see Danny a couple of times. Danny seems to like him."  
"And how _is_ Zuko?"  
"Danny's… not doin' so great," said Kenickie. "He's hooked up to some machines and… frankly, he's barely hangin' in there."  
Rizzo winced and grimaced. "Ooh…" she groaned. "God, I hope he lives."

Soon after, they filed out of the room and headed to Danny's room. Sandy, who was expecting her parents, went to her own room and waited. When her parents entered, she smiled. "Hey," she said.  
"Hello, Sandy," said Sandy's father.  
The three talked and even ate some of her mother's cooking for a while. They caught up to what was happening over at the house, and shared some laughter with their meal. It was, all in all, a good time.  
About an hour later, her parents left, and the others walked in.  
Sandy smiled. "Hello," she said.  
"Oh, uh… hey, Sandy," Kenicke said.  
"Why do you… why do you sound so sad?" sandy asked.  
"I should… let someone else explain."  
Frenchy sighed as she walked towards Sandy, taking her hand.  
"Frenchy," said Sandy, raising an eyebrow. "What's happened? Is… Is Danny alright?"  
Frenchy sighed shakily. "He… he didn't… make it, Sandy," she said softly, her voice a bit thick. "Danny's gone."

Sandy's jaw dropped as she shook her head. "No," she said defiantly. "Not Danny."  
"Sandy…" said Marty. "I… I'm sorry."  
"No, he… he's _not_ dead," she said, her voice thickening. "He can't be! It can't end like this!" Her breathing became fast and heavy as she sat bolt upright. "It wasn't supposed to end like this!" she cried. "We were supposed to be forever! _Danny_!"  
Frenchy stroked Sandy's hair and sighed. "I… I wish there was something we could do… I wish it were different."  
"Stop it!" Sandy cried. "Stop trying to tell me he's dead! He's _not_! He _can't_ die! I can't lose him! Not Danny! He'll get off those machines and live! He's _got _to!"  
Marty sobbed as she buried her face into Kenickie, knowing that Danny had died and Sandy was heartbroken. Kenicke strokd Marty's back and rocked her gently as she cried.

Frenchy shook her head, holding Sandy gently. "I'm sorry," she said thickly, "I'm so, so sorry."  
As they both cried, Putzie hung his head. "Not Zuko," he muttered. "God, not Zuko."  
"Danny," Sandy sobbed desperately. "Not Danny! Anybody but Danny! It wasn't supposed to end like this! Danny!"  
Sandy buried her head in Frenchy's chest, her body heaving as she let out heartbreaking sobs. They sounded like it wasn't Sandy crying… but it was her heart, her soul, that was crying as they took in the fact that Danny had died and nothing Sandy could say or do could bring him back.  
Frenchy, unable to hold back her tears, sobbed right alongside her. "Don't… don't cry, Sandy!" she sobbed. "Don't cry!" This went on for about two hours, at which point, Sandy had managed to cry herself to sleep.

The others walked out of the room.  
"I can't believe this," Frenchy said thickly.  
"None of us can, French," said Doody softly, rubbing her back. "But we'll be at his funeral."  
Marty shook her head in disbelief and sighed. "I feel her pain," she muttered.  
"I know," said Kenickie.  
"I hope Rizzo makes it," she said. "But if she… doesn't…" She smiled. "I'll be right here."  
"Thanks, Marty," Kenickie replied. "Come on, guys. Let's get outta here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Three days had passed since the death of Danny Zuko, and Wilhelm had, unfortunately, been tied up at his father's law firm, but he was free now, and so he went to visit Sandy on this Saturday morning.  
"Sandy," said her mother softly as Wilhelm approached the room, "if there's anything you want…"  
"I want Danny," Sandy said thickly.  
"I know, sweetheart," her mother cooed, taking Sandy's hand. "Oh! Look who's here."  
Wilhelm shrugged. "If this is a bad time, I can…"  
"Oh _please_ let him in!" Sandy practically sobbed.  
"Alright," said her father softly, "just for you. Come in, Wilhelm."

"Sandy," said Wilhelm gently, walking over to her bedside and leaning the flat parcel in his hand against the bed. "Why are you crying?"  
Sandy managed a thick "Danny…" before sobbing.  
Wilhelm held Sandy close, gently rocking her. "He… he's gotten worse," he guessed.  
Sandy shook her head against Wilhelm's chest.  
"Danny's…" Sandy's father started. "Danny's not… with us anymore."  
This caused Sandy to cry harder and shake her head more vigorously. "Don't say that!" she cried. "This is a nightmare! I'll wake up and he'll still be here!"  
Wilhelm felt his heart break as he stroked Sandy's soft blonde hair. "You haven't truly lost him," Wilhelm said softly. "Not if you keep him in your memories."  
Sandy cried for a while longer, and then managed to calm down. "Don't go," she said thickly. "Please don't leave me."

Wilhelm gently caressed Sandy's face, wiping her tears away. "Don't you worry, Sandy," he said gently. "I never will."  
"She gets out of the hospital on Friday," said Sandy's father. "Think you'd like to visit in a week?"  
"Certainly," said Wilhelm. "When does she get her cast off?"  
"The doctor says she'll have her leg back in a month," said Sandy's mother. "Turns out the fracture wasn't too bad. She was… spared the full force of the accident."  
_"By Danny,"_ she thought. _"He died to protect me… my God. It wasn't supposed to end like this!"_  
Wilhelm, feeling Sandy starting to tremble, gently rocked her small frame. "Shhhh…" he whispered. "Shhhhh…"  
Marty, Putzie, Kenickie, Doody and Frenchy then walked in.  
"Hey Wilhelm," said Doody. "How is she?"

"Devastated," said Wilhelm, "but I'm here."  
Sandy nodded. "I don't think I'll ever get over this," she said thickly.  
"This isn't something you get over," said Wilhelm softly.  
"He'd… he'd want me to move on, though… wouldn't he?"  
Frenchy sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she said gently. "We'll help you through this."  
Marty sat down next to Sandy and smiled. "I feel for you," she said. "I really do. The same thing happened with…"  
Sandy nodded. "I know," she whispered.  
"His… Danny's funeral is in two days," said Frenchy. "We… we're all going. Even Wilhelm."  
Sandy nodded. "Good," she whispered.  
"Rizzo's surgery's tomorrow," said Kenickie. "God I hope she makes it…"  
"Why would they wait for so long?" Wilhelm asked.  
"Well first she had to wake up from her coma," Frenchy explained. "Then they had to wait for her to recover from _that _a bit because they don't wanna risk the anesthetic killin' her."

Wilhelm held up a finger. "Ah," he said. "I remember. I have something for you… I originally meant for it to help you relax after that horrible wreck, but… now it hopefully comforts you, too." He picked the flat parcel up. "Now… where's a record player? Ah! There's one right there." He walked to the corner of the room, set the record up, and slow music started to play as a woman's voice sang began to sing.

_"Ich weiss nicht, was soll es bedeuten,__  
__Dass ich so traurig bin;__  
__Ein Märchen aus alten Zeiten,__  
__Das kommt mir nicht aus dem Sinn.__  
__Die Luft ist kühl, und es dunkelt,__  
__Und ruhig fliesst der Rhein;__  
__Der Gipfel des Berges funkelt__  
__Im Abendsonnenschein._

_Die schönste Jungfrau sitzet__  
__Dort oben wunderbar,__  
__Ihr goldenes Geschmeide blitzet, Sie kämmt ihr goldenes Haar.__  
__Sie kämmt es mit goldenem Kamme__  
__Und singt ein Lied dabei;__  
__Das hat eine wundersame,__  
__Gewaltige Melodei._

_Den Schiffer im kleinen Schiffe__  
__Ergreift es mit wildem Weh;__  
__Er schaut nicht die Felsenriffe,__  
__Er schat nur hinauf in die Höh.__  
__Ich glaube, die Welllen verschlingen__  
__Am Ende Schiffer und Kahn;__  
__Und das hat mit ihrem Singen__  
__Die Lorelei getan."_

As the song played, Sandy buried her head into Wilhelm's chest, closing her eyes as he rocked her to the music.  
"I know…" he said softly, "it's a song about a siren who lures sailors to their death, but… I chose it for the tune, not necessarily the words."  
Sandy, for the first time in days, smiled.  
"You should do that more often, you know," Wilhelm said softly.  
Sandy giggled, and Wilhelm's heart skipped several beats. "It's hard to stay sad when you're around me, Wilhelm," she admitted. "I _want_ to move on, but… but still…"  
"But still there _is _the matter of how your relationship abruptly ended, ja," said Wilhelm. "I can help you through this, Sandy, if you want me to."  
Sandy nodded. "I'd… I'd like that," she said softly.  
Meanwhile, everyone secretly worried, even Wilhelm. Rizzo was undergoing surgery very soon… but would she survive?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was finally the day of Rizzo's surgery, and Kenickie sat with those who could make it in his room.  
"Putzie's on the lookout," said Marty. "He'll let us know as soon as he hears anything."  
"I know you're worried," said Sandy, who could now get around on crutches. She was sitting in a chair next to Marty. "So am I. I seriously hope she lives."  
Kenickie sighed. "God," he said thickly.  
Marty surreptitiously intertwined her fingers with Kenickie's. "I know," she whispered.  
Kenickie could do nothing but hold Marty's hand and worry.  
Frenchy was softly crying as Doody held and rocked her. "Not Rizzo," she whispered shakily. "Please, God… not Rizzo…"

Putzie walked into the room about two hours later.  
"Oh, hey Putz," said Kenickie, smiling with relief when he saw his friend. "How's Rizzo? She's fine, right?"  
Putzie hung his head. "She…" he started. "Rizzo… How do I say this?"  
"What're you sayin'?" Kenickie asked apprehensively.  
"Kenickie… Rizzo died on the table. She…"  
"Oh _real funny_, Putzie," said Kenickie, crossing his arms and grinning. "Look. Don't try to tell me Rizzo's dead, alright? 'Cause she ain't."  
"Kenickie, she really _is_ dead. She didn't…"  
"Shut up!" Kenickie barked. "Betty is _not_ freakin' _dead_, alright?! I'm tellin' ya, she _ain't_!" He got up and stormed over to Rizzo's room. "I'll _prove_ it!"  
The others followed him, and when he got to Rizzo's room, her parents were there. "No," said Kenickie in disbelief, shaking his head. "This… this ain't real, this is a bad nightmare." He walked forward a few steps. "Rizz," he said softly. He tried to run into the room, but Putzie held him back.

"Rizz?" he cried. "Betty!" He strained forward, or at least tried to. "No! You ain't dead! Come on, open your eyes!"  
"Kenickie," Marty said comfortingly.  
"Come on, Rizz, open your eyes for me! I never got to tell you I love you! Betty!"  
"Kenickie, I'm sorry…"  
"We were gonna get married!" he cried. "Rizz!"  
By the time the others were able to get Kenickie back into his room, half an hour had passed, and he was in more minor hysterics, and was holding Marty very close as she comforted him.  
"God," said Sandy thickly, shaking her head. First Danny, and now _Rizzo_?! Why did the Reaper have to take Rizzo?! It wasn't fair!  
"You loved her?" Marty said softly.  
Kenickie nodded. "Yeah… I still do!"  
"Be happy that she's in a better place, yeah?" Marty said thickly, managing a smile. "Don't cry."

Sandy, unable to take anymore suffering, left the room. On her way to her own room, she saw her parents talking with Wilhelm. The sight of them having a good time and laughing rose her spirits a good bit, but Wilhelm could see her feelings very easily.  
"Sandy?" he said softly, cocking his head and walking over to her. "Mein Gott, what happened?"  
Sandy buried her head into Wilhelm's chest and cried. "Rizzo's dead!" she sobbed. "She helped me see who I could be, she was my friend, and now she's gone!" The words fell right out of her mouth in quick succession.  
Wilhelm held Sandy gently and stroked her hair. "She isn't suffering anymore," he managed to say. "She's in a much better place."

"Kenickie's so upset! He was hysterical!"  
"I would be too," said Wilhelm, "if I'd lost the woman _I_ loved."  
"I can't believe," said Sandy thickly, "how supportive you're being through all of this, and how insightful."  
"I'm only doing what I can," said Wilhelm modestly.  
"You remind me so much of… of…"  
"Go ahead, Sandy," said Wilhelm gently. "Say it… I won't be offended."  
Sandy shook her head, smiling. "I can't compare you to Danny like that… it isn't fair to you."  
"Would it help if you talked about them?" Wilhelm asked, smiling.  
Sandy just nodded.  
"Alright," said Wilhelm. "Shall we get you to your room?"  
"Yeah," said Sandy softly.

Wilhelm gently picked her up, and she managed another smile, wrapping her arms around his neck. As he carried her to her room, Sandy felt her heart beating against her ribcage. True, Wilhelm wasn't Danny, but… Danny was dead. She had to move on, and she couldn't help but notice that Wilhelm was indeed supportive, insightful, even comforting. He was being as sweet as he could, and he was certainly in no hurry. She had to admit… she had a soft spot for him, but… did she actually _feel_ something for him as well? She admitted to herself that it was entirely possible.  
Sandy and Wilhelm talked about Danny and Rizzo for about an hour. Laughter was shared, and good times were recounted. Sandy even told Wilhelm of the previous summer.

Soon, however, it came to be time for Wilhelm to leave.  
"Come back soon!" said Sandy's father heartily, "but next time you visit, visit our house, because tomorrow, she's out of here."  
"Thanks for everything, Wilhelm," said her mother. "Come and see us."  
Sandy handed Wilhelm her address and number. "Don't… don't be too long between visits, okay?" she said. She kissed his cheek and blushed faintly.  
Wilhelm chuckled. "For you," he said, "I'll visit as often as you want."


End file.
